Pervert
by craziunderurbed999
Summary: Is it lust of love? Either way, Pip's the perfect solution. PipxDamien, smut, cursing, and some violence later on.  Also some CartmanxKyle on the side .
1. Chapter 1

Damien had just come back to South Park for the first time in nearly eight years. Not that it was very significant in that sense of going to a new school and making new friends, anyway. Being the Son of the Devil, his father had decided that Hell wasn't an appropriate place to raise a child, and he lived on earth as a mortal, though he was indeed half mortal. Eh, fucking mortals. He hated them anyway. He hated how he had worked so hard to make friends in South Park all those years ago, and now nobody even remembered him.

But one person remembered him, and this person was no other than Pip Pirrup.

The British teenager was the only person in South Park High School more neglected than he was, and when either one received the slightest bit of attention, it was, of course, not in a positive light. Being the anti-Christ in a town full of Christians didn't help Damien much, either, especially since he was pubescent and now old enough to show the features of a demon: on his head were small horns that grew larger as he aged, and his teeth were becoming more fang-ish...

Both boys became much taller. Pip, especially, who stood at about six feet. They both became much more masculine in appearance though Damien and Pip both had long hair. Damien figured he'd grow it longer because it might help conceal his horns, though his plan hadn't been working so far. But the layers of thick black hair did help conceal eyes that were noticeably red with flame when he became angry, and that was enough for the half-demon. Barely.

But much more than that was affected by Pip and Damien's age.

Damien, whom was very intelligent, had begun having sexual fantasies. He'd had these for about four years now and began watching all kinds of porn while he was at it; 'experimenting' was what he called it. You know, just to see what he was in to. From as far as he could tell, he liked it all. Even guys.

Pip didn't exactly have a sexual preference...not that anybody knew of. Well, he probably did, but nobody would want to go out with him anyway. Whether it was a guy or a girl.

A part of the anti-anti-Christ movement was Pip's mother. She despised Damien with the passion of the burning sun, no matter how much she tried to hide it. When he went over to play Guitar Hero at Pip's house, Damien could see out of the corner of her eye her glaring at him hatefully. When she spoke to him, she made an attempt to talk to him like 'a proper English woman', but the tone in her voice said different. Damien attempted to talk to her politely, but made it evident in his speaking that if she was to say anything dispicable to him or his father or his friendship with Pip, then he would spew venom out at her. Pip saw this, and whenever Damien left the house, he was well aware of the fact that Mrs. Pirrup would be giving her son a strict talk about being friends with the Son of Satan, and why never to bring her son over to the house again. Never to speak with him again, even. But then Pip would protest, saying that Damien was his only friend and he'd never give him up.

So when Pip was walking home with Damien from school, the demon wasn't surprised.

'It really stinks that the other kids get to go on the bus, doesn't it, Damien? Especially since my house is about a mile away,' announces a heavy British accent.

'Yeah,' says Damien.

'Oh...yes!' Pip says _yes _with great urgency in his voice. And with that urgency, Damien turns to look at Pip, who is attempting to shield his face with blond hair. God, that's not discreet at all.

'What did your mom do?' asks Damien as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is.

'Oh...nothing. Why are you pinning this on my mother all of a sudden? She likes you.'

Liar. Well, Damien couldn't argue that considering the fact that he was a liar himself. But he knew the truth, so it really didn't matter.

'Pip.' Damien stops in his tracks and yanks Pip's hair and pulled it in his direction this way he could study his facial features. 'I know you're mom said something. What exactly did she say?'

'Um...' Pip pauses a second before spitting out the answers in a garbled sentence that Damien could barely manage to translate, 'my mom says not to talk to you anymore. Not to bring you over.'

Exactly the answer Damien assumed, no, knew, but didn't want.

'Ah,' he grins, 'but she can't go with you to school. She can't make sure you aren't talking to me. So we'll just hang out at school. And at my house.'

'You have a house?' queries Pip, whom was completely unaware of the fact that Damien had a house. 'I thought you lived in Hell.'

'If I had lived in Hell,' said Damien, 'then I would see my dad much more often than I do. I see him, like what? Once every two or three years? I'm done kissing his ass like I did when I first met you. But I know I'm gonna have to face him again. However, I'm gonna try to live like a normal kid. Even though I live with one of his servants, and that and all the visions and beliefs I have is my only way to him unless he decides to come and see me, which is rare.'

'Oh,' replied Pip. 'I've never been to your house.'

'You can come over tommorrow,' says Damien. 'Just tell your mom you've made a new friend at school.'

'Oh...um...okay,' said Pip in reply to this. He didn't like the idea of having to lie to his mother, but if this was what he'd have to do to get to see his only friend...well, then. Count him in.

**AND THAT WAS HOW IT ALL BEGAN! I'm planning on making this ten to fifteen chapters, which is scary because I'm only on chapter one. May contain smut...very awful smut, that is, since I'm not used to writing it. Please favorite and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Damien sat at his kitchen table, writing away.

_And please rain fall and cleanse my soul_

_The soul in which I'd believe to be nonexistant_

_If only my father wasn't the part of it_

_That most despise with the passion_

_Of the burning sun that He created_

_All those years ago in the years of glory_

_In the years before me _

_And in the years before my descendents_

'Boy, when are you gonna stop with that blasted poetry?'

Damien drops the pen when he comes to the realization that the voice came from behind him. And that the owner of the voice was looking over his shoulder the whole time.

But his reply is solemn. 'Never,' Damien replies, eyeing Opal, a tall and attractive redhead whom his father had favored due to the fact that she was a dedicated member to the Church of Satan in life. He isn't eyeing her in a sexual or lustful way as he normally would be when she wasn't looking and he was bored, but instead, in a way of annoyance.

She nods. 'You've been writing in that notebook a lot lately. Especially when it looks like you have something on your mind, I've noticed.' She walks over to the spot next to him and pulls out a chair, taking a seat, and her head rested on her folded hands on the table. Her eyes were looking at him. Then she continued, 'How can you write, anyway? With that mop of hair of yours, I didn't think you'd be able to see period.'

'My father sent you to the mortal world to defend my mortal soul. Because my mother was human, I'm much more vulnerable than an eternal or immortal life form.' Damien looks at Opal in a way that tells her the point he's trying to get across: _You're not my fucking mom. Don't give a flying fuck about what's going through my head. It's probably just the same hormone that's making fire burn in my eyes much more frequently, making me grow taller, and making me grow these horns on my head._

'Yeah, he did send me to protect you,' Opal says, and he knows she's going to try to correct him. And then she does. 'But he didn't say from what.'

Damien scoffs, '_But he didn't say from what? _Of course he means from all of these fucking Christians who are probably plotting to shove a stake through my heart when I walk to school one day.'

She giggles. 'Now I know there's something going on. What is it?'

'Nothing,' Damien mumbles, and looks down at his poetry book, turning a page and jotting down:

_Everywhere is the place with something to breathe_

_And something for everyone to see_

_Everything is all that matters_

_That leaves hearts in tatters_

_Everyone isn't exactly clear_

_No matter what is near_

_And I see this_

_And you do too_

_Everywhere is where I love you_

A fucking awful poem. Damien thinks about reaching in to his notebook and yanking the page out, crumpling it up and throwing it in to the garbage. But before the thought can fully cross his mind, another thought occurs to him and he quickly looks up, for a half a second thinking he's to break his neck in the process. Shit. She was watching him, wasn't she? Opal's eyes were exploring the paper and he was too in to his work to realize it. She gives him a look. Her eyes glitter with mischief.

'Fuck me,' says Damien aloud.

She nods. 'Who is she?'

'This poetry is for profit,' said the half-demon.

'This poetry is for self-expression,' Opal replies. Then she says for the second time, 'Who is she?'

_She? _Wow, she had it all wrong.

'She is a he,' Damien corrects Opal, and it takes her five seconds to catch on to what he says. The fact that it takes her mind so long to register such a simple comment agitates Damien a little bit, but he doesn't say anything about it.

'Oh! You're gay!' she qualifies much to Damien's dismay.

'No,' corrects Damien, 'I'm bi.'

'Oh, just like your father! We're gonna have to arrange a wedding for you and this lucky guy! I'm going to go tell your father and in Hell we'll have this big celebration!'

Damien rolls his eyes underneath all of his hair. The worst thing about Opal was that sometimes she could be such a scatterbrain.

'We're only sixteen,' states Damien, 'and the guy I'm in love with is a goody-goody British boy whose mother is such a bitch that she doesn't want him hanging out with me. Oh, and he doesn't have much of a sexuality in spite of the fact that he might act femme in some ways.'

Opal's pretty face fell. 'Oh,' she concludes, and then asks yet another question, 'does it seem he would be more in to a girl or a guy?'

'I don't fucking know!' Damien snaps. 'Nobody's ever dated him before, so...'

'...Well, if you want him, you have him.'

'It doesn't work like that in the mortal world. Just because I want somebody that doesn't mean they'll get on to their knees and suck my dick. I wish it worked like that, like in Hell where somebody will do that just because I'm the boss' son, but quite frankly, it doesn't. It really fucking doesn't.' It takes a minute for Opal to finally conceive what Damien is saying to her and for Damien to cool down. 'And besides,' he continues, nuetral with his new statements, 'I want much more from his than just sex. I want him to be my very own...wife. My. Fucking. Love. Guess you never thought of that, eh?'

'With somebody who you have no chance of being with? No.'

What emotion is going through Opal's voice is unidentifiable, just as her face is expressionless. She gets up from the table without saying good-bye or good night and fucks off to somewhere. Damien can't imagine where in hell she's going.

He's still thinking about it when he climbs the staircase to throw himself in to bed at two o' clock in morning after many hours deprived of answers and looking at gay porn on the computer. What was that she was feeling? Regret? Disgust? Anger? Pity? No, please let it not be pity...

...It'll take much more than hours of going to sleep to resolve this problem. It'll take 'conflict solving' as he learned in health class years ago. _Why the hell am I thinking about health class right now? _Damien thinks. _We're not thinking about Billy arguing with Jimmy on the basketball court over a fucking basketball. _But he needed the sleep. After stripping off in to the nude, or his 'sleeping clothes', Damien raised his hair out of his face and took a second to look at his reflection in the mirror. He was so tired that even the bags under his eyes had bags. Damien took a last thought of what a prurient pervert he was and then hopped in to bed.

Bedtime was the only time of day Damien could really look foward to because then he could think about things he daren't think about when he was awake in vivid imagery. So within seconds he fell asleep, and two and a half hours later, still without much sleep, he awoke with a stunning resolution to his problem.

He had a plan.

And he liked it.

**Chapter three will be much better, I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Damien was born with a vast array of powers that he used for the most part to scare the shit out of mortals. But sometimes, he'd put it in to real use.

This was one of these times.

Now he was sat on his ass on the snow, smoking his cigarettes on school property and dumping his third cigarette on the ground with the other ones. He didn't usually smoke. But it wasn't harmful to him due to the fact that he was half-immortal.

He made Opal call him in sick, telling her his plan to make Pip his. She nodded, but didn't say anything to him, and to him, she was very, very...distant. But in her eyes glinted the satisfactory hope that he wouldn't fuck things up for himself. He hoped so, too. And he knew this plan couldn't possibly fail.

In his backpack was a treat for Pip's parents - a platter of cookies that he knew Pip wouldn't eat because Pip hated peanut butter. But there was something else in the cookies besides peanut butter. Oh, but there was something else in those cookies. Something very special.

Pip was to be dismissed from school, he knew. Was it a late dismissal? He didn't know.

The bell rang and sound erupted throughout the school and the schoolyard, where Damien happened to be sitting. He leaped up and ran up to the entrance of the school, leaving a path of footprints behind him. The entrance to the walk out of the school was almost free of snow due to the students' boots. The school buses were all lined up, and Damien knew that Pip would be one of the few students walking home, so he should be only a little challenge to find. Oh, there Pip was now! His backpack thumped upon his back as he walked.

'Pip!' yelled Damien, and in Pip's paranoia, it became evident that he believed Damien's voice was that of a bully. His face evolved in to an expression of fright.

Damien ran up to Pip and said, 'Hey, Frenchie.'

The Brit was puzzled. 'Your voice sounds familiar to me...Do I know you?'

Ah, so Damien's disguising power was useful to him. He looked like a typical South Park student. He changed his facial features in to somebody with a much thinner face, and his eye color changed, too. His mouth was concealed with a blue scarf, and his hat did the same to his hair. He was dressed in all different shades of blue from head to toe.

'Yeah, I know _you_,' said Damien, smiling under the scarf. Then he had to put very little effort in to getting up high enough to whisper in to Pip's ear, 'I'm Damien. Let me go and reintroduce myself to your parents.'

And Pip smiled from ear to ear, if it was possible.

On their way to Pip's house, Damien explained only a part of his plan to Pip (the rest was a surprise) and Pip nodded and smiled the whole time, repeatedly reminding him not to show his true personality around his parents. Damien hastily agreed to this, trying to find part in his mind that would find this of any importance. There was very little space. In his mind the thought production was increasing not of those tips that Pip was telling him, but of what he had set up tonight, and how much Pip would enjoy it. How much he would enjoy it.

And then they finally made it to Pip's driveway.

Pip's dad was shoveling snow in the driveway, and was polite enough to give the unknown teenager whom was accompanying his son some sort of greeting.

'Oh, hello Pip!' he chirruped. His eyes flickered over to the demon. 'And who is this?'

'Christopher Kipper,' said Damien. He thought of that name from the back of his head, and didn't like the sound of it as soon as it escaped his mouth. But he had to stick with it.

'Hello, Christopher!' said Mr. Pirrup. 'And you must be one of Pip's friends from school, I'm guessing?'

'Yep. And you're Pip's father, I'm guessing? You must have raised Pip well.'

Christopher/Damien gets a smile in return for this comment. 'Why, thank you, Christopher. I'm sure my wife would be pleased to meet you. Go in and meet her.'

_Oh, this won't be the first time I'll be meeting your wife, _thinks Damien. _And this won't be the first time she'll be meeting me. _

The demon saunters up the steps and in to the household only a few steps behind Pip. He hears the water cascading over dishes and dropping in to the sink as soon as he enters, and Pip and Damien climb up the stairs to see Mrs. Pirrup just as she's finishing the dishes. She smiles at the two of them.

'Oh, hi, Pippy,' she greets her son, locking her arms around him. Then she turns to face Damien, and after studying him for a second, she says in the kindest voice Damien ever knew she had, 'Oh, hello! And you must be...'

'...Christopher Kipper,' Damien fills in the blank with both words and smiles. This was working out so well.

'Christopher? And are you one of Pip's friends?'

'Oh, certainly Mrs. Pirrup. I just started school today. Pip was the only one nice to me. You have a very nice son.'

'Thank you, Christopher,' replies Mrs. Pirrup, as if the compliment was directed at her. 'We raise our Pip to be that way.'

After a second, Damien says, 'Oh, Mrs. Pirrup, may I please stay over tonight? After all, it is a Friday, and I'd like to get to know Pip better.'

The Englishwoman reacts as if it is the best offer in the world. 'Why yes, dear! Just make sure it's okay with your mother.'

'Oh, all right. After me and Pip do our homework together, I'll call her and let her know.'

She shoots Damien a smile before leaving the room and going to get back to her business.

'My god!' exclaims Damien. 'So much smiling I have to put up with! I feel like I'm caught in an epsiode of Friends!'

Pip giggles at this but afterwards puts a finger in front of his lips and hushes him, reminding Damien that his mother was probably in the other room listening in. Pip does his homework in peace with Damien stepping in to help him every now and then. Damien is bored watching Pip do his homework but is still happy he doesn't have to do any due to his absence.

The rest of the day goes by with Pip and Damien playing handball outside on the side of Pip's house until Pip's mom told them to stop it and then muttered something along the lines of 'Boys will be boys'. Then they go inside, play a quick game of Raving Rabids, and then they have dinner with Pip's parents, which goes by more pleasant than expected. Damien was surprised at the fact that the cooking wasn't so bad: the meal consisted of roast chicken with mashed potatoes and string beans. Smothered in gravy. Yum.

'Oh, Christopher,' Mr. Pirrup implies, 'we have this house heated, you know. You should take of your scarf and coat.'

So Damien goes downstairs and strips off his extra clothes, hanging them up.

They eat in peace, the parents asking who they thought of as Christopher questions every now and then. After the meal is over, 'Christopher' takes the platter of cookies out of his backpack. There's only five or six of them in there, and one alone is enough to get the effect he wants out of Mr. and Mrs. Pirrup. But two or three wouldn't do much harm.

The parents take the plastic off of the cookies and devour them, Pip commenting that he didn't like peanut butter and wouldn't have any. Just as had been planned.

'Oh, you make some good cookies,' said Mr. Pirrup.

_Good cookies indeed._

'Thank you. I made a batch the other night and while coming over here, I stopped at my house and figured this was the least I could do to show you my gratitude.'

Being polite and sweet and kind to the point where it was creepy just like Pip was making Damien tired. So it was a matter of events when Mr. Pirrup said, 'We are getting tired.'

This is a good sign.

'Oh yes,' she continues for her husband. 'Christopher, you did receive permission from your mother to sleep over here, didn't you?'

'Yes, she thought it was a great idea,' says Damien. 'I even have my leftover gym clothes in my school bag so I can change tommorrow.'

'That's quite wonderful, I must say,' intrudes Pip in to the conversation. 'I must show you upstairs, then.'

And since then, Damien has been upstairs with Pip. It's nine o'clock, and Damien is now discussing with Pip how in earth he came up with the insane idea. He heard Pip's parents coming up the stairs to bed, and by their slow, drowsyness he can tell they're already half-asleep.

Now all he needs to do is wait.

**Next chapter and there might be SMUT. If I manage to make one that at least fits in to the awful catagory and is acceptable to human eyes. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's midnight.

For about half an hour now Damien has been staring at the ceiling, thinking about it all in his head. Now he figures it's no use thinking about it, and finally heads out in to the hallway to do the actions he's planning on doing.

Now he's transformed back in to his true form. Just in case his special antidote that he put in to the cookies doesn't work. He's testing it right now. At least, if his test fails and one of Pip's parents awakes, they won't see deary Christopher standing over their bed. They'll see the Satanic goth whom they both hate. And Damien will be able to transform in to Christopher and being agile, he'll be in Pip's bed, snoozing away...not.

He creeps down the hallway, and apparently the floorboards are very creaky, so he has to go really slowly in order to not wake Pip. Hopefully he's not a light sleeper.

Damien gets down the hallway and manages to enter Pip's parents' room. There they lay, sleeping in their beds. Damien creeps over to the bed and strikes both of them, and neither gets up, so...all clear.

Then he goes back to Pip's room. Turns on the light with a flick of a switch. And alas, a pair of emerald eyes, large and glistening, open.

'Oh...my eyes...' Pip moans, and then his eyes adjust to the light. Then at the doorway he sees the gothic looking demon, the light reflecting off of his little horns on his head. 'Damien?'

'Yeah, it's me. You know damn well that little Chris Kipper was here and Chris Kipper also happens to be me.'

Pip sputtered, 'B-But...my...my parents a-are gonna get up...a-and catch you...'

Damien leaned on the door with his arms criss-crossed across his chest and he sighed. No 'What the fuck, are you insane?' from the Brit. Of course not. Sometimes he was so polite it was annoying. Meanwhile, Pip was trembling, his eyes wide open. And was as pale as Damien.

Damien replied calmly, 'No, they're not. You see, this was my plan: the cookies are helping us right now very, very much...Your parents won't be up until about eleven tommorrow...'

'...You...did that to my parents?' Pip catches on faster than Damien thought he would.

'Yeah,' Damien says cheerfully, snapping at his friend a fanged smile. It was a lovely smile, though. 'Just so you and I could be together.'

Pip is speechless. His face was free of all expression. He was like a doll with green buttons for eyes for a moment. Damien sees this and figures he might want to comfort his love. Being a comfort to another individual wasn't Damien's best virtue, but he would try and that was what counted...he guessed. When it came to someone like Pip, someone so forgiving, he would surely understand whether or not his best friend was trying to help him.

He walks over to the bed and signals for Pip to move over, which he does, and Damien lays down next to him, sharing with the Brit his over-average body warmth. Which was good, because Pip was beginning to feel so, _so _cold...

'Pip Pirrup,' Damien adresses, looking at Pip as he says it.

'Yes?' Pip won't look at Damien. Normally at this Damien would be pissed off, his hands being consumed by flames, but now he's somewhat sentimental, understanding.

'There's a reason I did this, you know. Normally I would have been fine pretending to be Christopher Kipper and playing this little game of 'Please The British Mother'. But there's something going on, and I just can't pretend...all the time.' The beauty and vibrance of Damien's words conforts Pip somewhat, and he turns to look at the demon. But yet, he feels this chill running through his body starting at his fingertips. Yes, his words were beautiful and vibrant, but there was something eerie to them. He had a feeling the eeriness was as beautiful as the human spirit itself, but he just didn't know now...

'...My. Fucking. Love,' says Damien. 'That's what you are, Pip. My. Fucking. Love. Am I your fucking love, Frenchie?'

Pip understood. And he smiled. 'Yes.'

Without Pip's consent, Damien begins nibbling on Pip's ear, and Pip is somewhat startled, though he likes the sensation of Damien's fangs nearly piercing through his flesh. Damien licks at it a little as Pip lets something out between a squeak and a moan.

'You like that?' Damien asks, pulling away from Pip's ear as he says it.

'Uh-huh,' Pip nods, and tilts his head back, his head brushing against the wall.

'Let me get you in a better position,' says Damien, whom is very pleased at the fact that Pip is taking losing his virginity so well. He holds Pip and lies his head down flat on the pillow, him right on top of Pip and beginning to kiss him.

His tongue explores Pip's mouth, and he tastes Pip fully. The taste of mint. Maybe caramel. Yummy. He manages to nibble on Pip's lip, breaking the soft flesh and filling both their mouths with a metallic taste that both of them were very familiar with. Pip from years of being bullied, and Damien from...well, from something disturbing. Both of their lungs fight for air and their faces turn red from a mix of lack of air and anticipation and from Pip, probably the feeling of being invaded for the first time. But he wasn't even being invaded yet.

The kiss seperates, bloody saliva coming out from their kiss in the process. Both smile and blush at each other afterwards.

Damien moves on to Pip's neck, kissing, nibbling, licking. Pip likes it, making little purring noises in the back of his throat. This arouses Damien a bit, with Pip's vibration cords dancing at every move he makes on Pip's neck. He guessed he loved knowing that his partner was enjoying himself.

Next thing Damien did was he arose up on to his knees up over Pip, putting one of his hands up Pip's shirt. He could feel the Brit's heartbeat and the blood pumping through the veins in his body. Damien finds one of Pip's nipples and pinches it, and not until then did he know why men had nipples. He pulls of Pip's shirt and tosses it on the ground, then once again repeats the same process he did with the neck, paying attention to his beautifully-colored pink nipples in particular. Pip's back arches and he sighs as Damien does it, which the black-haired teen takes joy in especially since he's barely touching him yet. He guessed this was mostly not the physical satisfaction, but mostly Pip thinking about how nobody had ever touched him like this before.

_Yeah, he's mine, now._

Damien took off his shirt and looked down at Pip dazed for a second, unsure of what to do next. It was an awkward moment for him, but then he resumes to the sex, taking off Pip's pajama pants and tossing them to the floor, too.

Pip didn't wear any underwear. This Damien was surprised at, but didn't want to waste any more time, so he got back down and had begun fondling Pip's erect member. What a tease he was! He decided he'd want to suck his balls first, so he does, as first giving a swift lick but then taking it all in to his mouth. Damien suckled softly at first but then sucks harder when he decides he likes the taste of Pip's soft skin. Pip lets out a low moan. A sigh. Some cheerful noise that sounded like something Pip would give but yet still erotic. He gets tired of this and then takes the head of Pip's cock in to his mouth, and pre-cum was already being poured from his cock, and Damien licks all of it off. His boner becomes more prominent with every little sound or movement Pip makes. Damien's head bobs up and down on Pip's cock.

'I'm...Im'ma come...' Pip uses vocabulary he wouldn't ordinarily use, but Damien doesn't pay any attention to this as his British boyfriend ejaculates in to his mouth warm seed that flows down his throat.

He smiles, still with some seed around his mouth area. 'That was nice, Pip,' he says, 'but then again, you'll have to show me some of your gratitude, too. My pants are becoming mighty tight, and my dick needs something. Do you think you can maybe help me out?'

Pip nods blissfully, his cheeks reddened. He always seemed to be the kind of person who would go red at the slightest sexual thought.

Damien's feet thump the floor and he kicks off his shoes just as Pip's naked ass reaches the ground. But then he gets right in to position: on his knees in front of Damien. The anti-Christ grins and drops his black jeans and boxers, throwing them aside and letting Pip study for a moment his big-ass dick.

'You like it?' Damien asks teasingly and licks the leftover 'special juice' from around his lips.

Pip nods, 'You know I do.'

And with that, he takes Damien's member in to his mouth, and makes himself quite comfortable right away, his head going up and down the cock at full speed. His spit lubricates Damien's 'fun-stick' right away, and teasingly he swiftly mops what he can of Damien's dick with his tongue. Damien moans in satisfaction, 'C'mon, bitch, this is the best I think it can be...' And runs his fingers through Pip's mop of blond hair, in the process, pushing his head down on to this big cock. Just like Pip, he comes right in to his partner's mouth, and Pip joyfully sucks it all down.

'Yum,' he chirps as soon as Damien's blowjob is done, looking up at Damien with (somehow) the same innocence in his eyes. The demon smiled back, thinking, _I suppose that'll always be there. _

Then Damien orders, 'Go lay on your bed. I'll be there, like, two seconds after you.'

Pip does so, and after a second of staring at the ceiling, Damien is once again in his vision, up over him.

'Now,' Damien says, 'I'm gonna prepare you. And I just want to remind you that the less tight you are and the more open your legs are, the less agony you'll be in. But I promise to give you loads of pleasure.' With one eye revealed, he winks. Pip can't help but think positively of this. 'Now, let me see that ass of yours.'

Pip bends over, opening up his cheeks a bit to give Damien a better look at his ass. Damien's hand smacks the other guy's ass, forming the sound of hand against flesh. Now he could see Pip's asshole clearly. He shoves a single finger in to his tightness, getting a moan out of Pip in response. He really wished he could get to see the expression on Pip's face, but he couldn't. That was okay. There was plenty of time for that later. He wanted another reaction badly, so he shoved in there another finger along with it. A more stimulating response comes, and Damien's smiling from ear to ear. Each other finger he puts in receives a response, but here's the thing: each one is better. So finally he has all of his fingers in Pip's ass, and this is the best response of all: the Brit is more hunched, he's panting and moaning.

Oh, he knew the truth. It hurt him so good.

He slides his fingers out of Pip's abused hole and Pip turns around to face him. The expression on his face leads him to believe that what he just did to him had to be the most awesome thing Pip ever experienced. Damien smiles. 'You enjoyed that?'

'You bet I did!'

'Hmm...How do you want the real thing?' Damien strokes his cock as he says this. 'From the front, from behind?'

'Surprise me.'

Damien is pleased at the response, and he takes hold of Pip's sides, lifting him up in to the air and laying down. 'You wanna take a ride?' he asks, making sure Pip gets it exactly as he wants it.

'Yeah,' Pip says.

'Count to three with me,' says Damien, 'and at three, you'll be going up and down on my dick.'

'I agree,' says Pip. And the two chorus together, 'One...two...three!'

'Ah!' Damien's dick slides in to Pip's ass and Pip's movement is perfect. Up, down, up, down...They both let out an array of different kinds of moans. Damien pushes him down on his cock, his hands on Pip's waist. The moaning is amazing.

'So wet and tight!' Damien moans.

'Ah...Oh my God!' Pip says between panting. 'This is it, this is it! I'll be there in no time! So hot! My God! Oh! Damien! Go in...Come inside of me!'

They both reach theirs in the same time. Damien goes inside of Pip, and Pip comes out on to Damien's face - the cheeks and chin as planned - some even coming out on to Damien's chest.

By the time the boys are done, they're both panting and drenched in sweat, in Damien's case, even in seed. He licks Pip's seed off of his face. He smiles at Pip, whom still has his cock up in his ass, and recites the words he'll never have out of his head.

'My. Fucking. Love.'

**Sorry if that was awful. I've written a few lemons before, but I never got the penetration very clear. Hope you enjoyed that much more than I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Pip's parents woke up at about eleven that next morning, Pip and Christopher were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

It was hard for Pip not to giggle when his parents entered the room because of knowing what the two did that night and the fact that they could never, ever know...

But instead he greeted his parents. 'Mother, Father...you two are up rather late this morning, aren't you?'

'Why yes, we most certainly are,' says Mr. Pirrup. 'I feel like I've been sleeping for days.'

'Well, you know what they say,' converses Mrs. Pirrup. 'The early bird catches the worm. We shouldn't sleep in.'

In his head, the demon is rolling his eyes, thinking: _For fuck sake, it's the weekend. _He has a difficult time not voicing his thoughts, but then losing Pip puts a lump in his throat and he ends up saying: 'That most certainly is true.'

'Oh, and hello, Christopher,' Mr. Pirrup acknowledges him. 'How was your sleep here last night?'

'Oh, quite fine, sir.' At the words _last night, _the sounds in Damien's mind erupt in to a bunch of girlish squeals of laughter. He tries to think of something else to say because just saying that didn't feel right. 'I was going to fix you breakfast, but I didn't know what you would like, so...'

'Oh, that's all right,' says Mrs. Pirrup. 'I'm not hungry.'

'Me neither.'

'Oh, okay then,' says Pip, and when the television is put on in the other room, he says, 'Wow...my parents really like you. My mother normally would have complained about us eating breakfast too late.' He's sure to whisper this, though.

Damien gives a nod of recongnition, and spoonfuls in to his mouth Froot Loops. He has plenty going through his mind now: where the relationship between him and Pip would go from here, what Opal would think about his newfound boyfriend...all that shit. But he think Opal would shut the fuck up from there. Unless, of course, she went on about his fathers' opinion on the issue...That wouldn't be good, whether or not he had a positive opinion. Damien didn't want to hear about him.

'Damien?' A British-accent interrupts his thoughts.

He raises his head to look at Pip. 'Yeah?'

'I was wondering...about your house.'

'Ah,' says Damien, thinking of a reasonable way to explain the situation to him. 'I move around a lot. My 'guardian demon', as she calls herself, is named Opal. My father sent her, and I live with her. She sort of raises me, you know. My dad figured that down below wasn't the proper place for me to spend my childhood, so he decided, why not up here? I still go to visit Hell once every few years, though. When my dad has the time.'

'Oh.' Pip doesn't say anything until he has slurped up the last of the milk in the bowl flavored by the cereal. 'Is your house nice?'

'Yeah, actually,' says Damien. 'It's not anything like you'd imagine the anti-Christ's house being, with flames and people nailed to walls. I have to admit that it's the nicest house I've ever had. And Opal is usually off on 'business', so it's the ideal place for us to hang out in. My dad sends plenty of money. So we can do whatever we'd like.'

_I bet you'll never have a man like that, _thinks Damien, _who can get you anything you'd desire like that._

Afterwards, Damien and Pip went in to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. The news was on. The reporter was chattering on about something burning down. Pip's parents were paying very close attention to the news, while meanwhile, Pip and Damien pretended to be talking about Guitar Hero. Well, they weren't pretending, but Damien could tell that Pip wanted to talk and flirt elsewhere - he rested his hand on Damien's knee.

After the report, Mrs. Pirrup said, 'Now, isn't that awful? Who would burn down a church like that? Must be that awful devil's boy...'

Damien tried his hardest not to glare at her. Pip, meanwhile, didn't even notice what his mother was saying, and went on about how they should make a Led Zeppelin Rockband and he'd be the first to buy it. Damien nods at this and says he has all the Led Zeppelin songs on his iPod while meanwhile he wonders if he should shut the fuck up about rock music, as he normally liked to have a good classic rock related chat with Pip. But he reconsidered that Mrs. Pirrup would just figure that 'Boys will be boys' - boys liked this sort of music, and chatted on. But as he continued his conversation with Pip, in his mind's list of concerns keeping a low profile was number one. If Pip's mother jumped to conclusions about him burning down the church, then in this town full of idiots a lot of other people probably did, too...

...Shit. Now, he'd have to move away...

'Yeah,' Damien replies to Pip, though he was only vaguely recalling what the Brit was saying to him. Then he turns to Pip's parents, who were sitting just as they were on the sofa, patiently waiting for the commercials to pass. 'Mr. and Mrs. Pirrup, would you please let Pip come over to my house for the day? Just give me a time and I'll have him back here by then.'

They both agreed of course to have their son back home by the next morning, and the two boys left the house with only their luggage on their backs. They had to walk around the corner before Damien's paranoia went away and he changed back in to his normal form, shoving the blond against the fence and having a make out session. After the kiss seperated, Damien smiled and said, 'You have no idea how hard it was not to do that at your parents' house,' and Pip smiled back.

After that it was all seriousness.

'Pip, your mother said something that like...worried the shit out of me,' Damien starts as he and Pip were on the trail to his house.

'What could she have possibly have said that would worry you?' Pip asks.

'Remember when you and I were on the couch discussing Guitar Hero and your parents were watching the news? Well, when we were doing that, I overheard your mother accusing me of burning down a church. With this town being full of idiots...I'm thinking there are probably some other people who are assuming that.'

Pip stays silent for a minute. 'What?...What does that mean?'

'It means...that if my theory is right...I might have to move,' Damien says, facing the ground. He didn't want to see an ounce of pain in Pip's eyes.

'Wha-what?' Pip squeaks, almost as if he were about to cry. Which, Damien could imagine, he was. Tear after tear being poured from his eyes, wetting his eyelashes and his face would turn red with sadness.

'...That's okay,' Damien says. 'My father is the devil. I have enough money to buy the world. I'll...we'll find a way to work things out.'

He dares look at Pip, and surprisingly, he wasn't crying. Being optimistic, he said, 'We will find a way to work it out.' But he didn't look happy. Or sound happy for that matter, but who would at that news?

The two boys continued walking down the street, hand in hand. Damien turned red at this gesture of kindness as soon as Pip's fingers locked in with his own, but at the same time took pleasure in knowing that Pip was his. The other teenager, however, giggled at the look on Damien's face and thought of it as the most casual, normal thing in the world, Damien's cold skin touching his own. Damien assured Pip that they were very close to his house, and Pip was dissapointed by this, because he liked being around Damien...like this.

And then here they came strolling down the sidewalk on the other side of the street, if it wasn't Fatass and Jew, arguing as usual. At first Damien was too busy thinking to think much of it, but Pip was very attentive, and stopped walking, staring across the street. The goth stopped, too. Then he noticed what Pip was looking at.

'Keep walking,' he whispered in Pip's ear, 'don't attract attention to yourself.'

But of course, by then it was too late. The heavyset Nazi saw Pip and Damien out of the corner of his eye and interrupted Kyle's disputing with a, 'Hey, look over there! If it isn't Frenchie and his goth-fag boyfriend!'

Kyle laughed. 'Yeah, let's go over there.'

Pip tried to pull away from Damien and flee down the street, but his grip was too tight to begin with, and eventually, Damien was squeezing Pip's hand so hard that all the blood was rushing to it and the skin turned red. Damien glared at Cartman in particular, and Pip knew that if Cartman fucked with Pip (which, he of course was going to do) then he was going to snap. His hand consumed by flame.

A second before Cartman and Kyle reached the sidewalk, Damien released Pip's hand. It was now sore, but Pip knew that it would be burnt in to oblivion in a second if Damien didn't let go.

'Hi, fat ass,' says Damien, glaring at Cartman.

'Hi, emo.'

Damien's insides begin to sizzle at this comment, his cheeks reddening with fury. He hated the term 'emo' being used to describe him. Especially when it was an ignorant neo-Nazi fat ass.

Pip, on the other hand, found it unusual that the Nazi and the Jew were alone together without Stan or Kenny supervising. Kyle normally would have never touched Cartman with a thirty foot long pole, let alone walked with him with anyone else there. And if they were to be alone together for some good reason, Cartman would probably be suffocating Kyle with a plastic bag, not walking with him where they could be sighted. Maybe...

While Pip was thinking uselessly, Cartman and Damien were arguing.

'Listen fag, I don't care if you shoot fire or if you're the richest person in the world...well, maybe I care about that last part,' Cartman's voice drawls with the ingredients meant to annoy, 'but I will treat you however the fuck I want. Respect my authority! And one other reason to treat you, you emo piece of shit, however the fuck I want, is because of that cunt father of yours...'

With this, Damien snapped. Flames crackled around Damien's fist, and he aimed straight at Cartman. But instead of getting the effect he wanted, which was the fire consuming Cartman and making him scream and run around the block like a maniac, the smell of his cooking skin filling the air, it just burnt through Cartman's jacket and t-shirt and within the next second the fat ass was on the ground, exposed to everybody a terrible wound that'd turn in to a nasty scar on Cartman's gut later on. Once he had it treated, the skin would peel off and burn like hell, preparing Cartman for the place he was gonna go when he died.

'Ah! - Fuck, you fucking emo dipshit! Look at what you did to my jacket...and look at what you did to my skin!' Cartman's cry is filled more with pain than anger, though that's in there, too.

'Think of the scar as something to remember me from,' states Damien, grabbing Pip and dragging him along.

'B-But,' Pip sputters. 'That's quite a blow he got...Are you sure he'll be alright?'

'He'll be in pain for a little while...a few days, maybe,' the demon remarked, smiling, 'but he'll just go home crying to him mom and she'll take care of it.'

A second passes before Pip says, 'Just like the burns you gave me.'

He regrets saying it, thinking it, even, after it slips from his mouth. Pip is scared as he dares look up at Damien, who, surprisingly, is chuckling, not angry.

'I left you a scar when I tried to blow you up at that party?' he asks.

'...Yes.'

'I guess everybody hurts the people they love sometime,' says Damien. 'Just like Cartman hurts Kyle...all the time.'

The statement makes Pip forget all about the things just said.

'They're...'

'Yep,' Damien says and nods, continuing to walk along.

'But how do you know?'

'I know because Cartman and Kyle text all the time. And Mrs. Chapman thinks I'm not observant.' Damien's voice purrs as he says this. 'Now I have something to blackmail Cartman with if he fucks with you again.'

Pip, who would normally cower at the thought, laughed.

**And that's all for this chapter, peeps! Sorry for the slow updating :(**


	6. Chapter 6

They reached Damien's house.

The house was nice too the point where it became obvious that somebody as rich as Damien owned it. It was a huge house, perhaps four times the size of the average South Park house, with a long, whirling driveway leading to the front door and a large lawn and backyard ornate with beautiful white snow. No yellow snow.

Pip's eyes grew astounded at the sight of the house, which Damien took pleasure in seeing, and visions of Pip and him naked in a bath full of money and the song Whatever You Like by TI played in his head. Yeah, you could have whatever you like, Pip.

Damien walked over to his house leaving footprints behind him, and Pip scurried behind him eagerly. He had to catch up, anyway, because he was too busy staring at the house in awe. They climbed the staricase and on the way Damien remarked without looking at Pip, 'Don't worry about their being people hanging from walls or anything, Pip.'

Normally Pip would think of this as a joke, but the tone in Damien's voice isn't in a joking matter.

When they entered the house, chandeliers made out of what appeared to be diamonds hung off of the wall, and the light made it appear to be even more dazzling. A red carpet decorated the staircase, and mahogany wooden floors that looked newly furnished were exposed.

'Wow...'

'You like it?'

'Yes, very much, thank you,' says Pip.

'Pip?'

'Yes?'

'Why do you have to be so fucking polite?' Damien asks. And Pip knows it's a compliment...

...For the rest of the day, Pip and Damien spend it usefully. Damien takes Pip in to his room and has Pip lie down on the bed, where he brings over, magazine by magazine, all of the shit that he likes. Most of the magazines would be very collectable in the future. Tattoo magazines and guitar magazines and porn magazines. Rack by rack. All organized beautifully. Pip likes the tattoo magazines best.

'You know, I never thought about getting a tattoo before,' he comments as he and Damien are looking at a page full of tattoos. 'The one that most catches my eye is this one here.' He points to a picture of somebody standing, and on the back of both their legs he or she has tattooed two tattoos that go together. One little bird is alive and under it reads 'Life', and one little bird is dead and under it reads 'Death'.

'Do you want one?' Damien asks, having a difficult time imagining Pip with a tattoo...no matter what it was. Underneath his hair, he looks at Pip strangely.

'My mother would kill me,' says Pip.

'I'm gonna get a few,' says Damien. 'Do you like piercings?'

'You have them, don't you?' asks the British teenager. 'On your ears, right?'

'Yep,' replied Damien, lifting his hair so that Pip could see a pierced earlobe. 'I want to get my lip pierced but I think it might look weird.'

With this, the sound of a door opening interrupts the lovers' conversation and Damien knows that now it was time to deal with Opal.

'Come with me.'

Pip leaves the magazine open and follows Damien in to the large kitchen. Damien feels a large amount of dissapointment run through his body as he sees Opal there, looking Pip up and down, as if she were already waiting for him. He was planning to show Pip the hot tub tonight...He already showed Pip, but this time he wanted to get more in to it...

Damien tries hard to read Opal's emotions. Last time he saw her, she just seemed dissapointed or something. This time, she was observant, taking in everything around her. She was somewhat worried, though...

'Damien,' she says, 'is this your new boyfriend?'

'Yes,' Pip chimes in. 'I'm Damien's boyfriend, Pip. It's very nice to meet you...Opal.'

'Very nice to meet you, Pip,' Opal replies, 'but I wish we had more time to introduce ourselves. Our first times together aren't going to be pleasant.'

_Oh, no..._ thinks Damien, _please tell me this doesn't involve Dad...I'm really not ready to deal with him right now. Especially after what the fat asshole said to me today..._

'Damien,' Opal states.

Damien's eyes, full of despair, flicker over to Opal as she says, 'You don't know how sorry I am that I have to do this to you...I know you're getting on with your life now, but this is something important...something has come up...'

'It's him, isn't it?' Damien asks coldly. 'It's him. Am I right?'

Opal nods slightly. 'He has something that has come up here in the mortal world...and he would like to talk to you about it. He says no drastic measures are going to be taken, but still, something serious has come up...and you need to know about it. And he wants Pip to come, too.'

'Satan wants me to come to Hell with you?'

'Yes, Pip, I'm afraid so. Just a brief meeting with Damien and you'll be able to come home.'

Damien can't stop looking down at the ground. He has that feeling in his gut, that feeling he gets when he's about to scream for hours and hours at a time, crying with tears dribbling down his face, like the big whirlwind of patheticness he is. But surprisingly, he doesn't cry. If it was just a warning, and just something he had to be made aware of...not anything drastic...then that was okay.

'Okay, let's go,' he says as if they were going to pick up a pizza.

Both Opal and Pip are staring at him, surprised that he's taking it so well. Damien is blushing at this, and he hopes that if either individual notices this, they'll assume it's because he's pissed at his father.

'Well...okay.'

Opal pulls out of her pocket a speckled, opalescent orb that Damien recognizes very well, and commands the two boys to hold her hand. They do. She then drops the orb on the ground and like ice or glass it shatters, multicolored dust surrounding them and when it finally fades away there they stand in a cozy office. In the fireplace fire burns. Just like the kind of study seen in movies.

At the desk sits Damien's dad.

A gigantic, muscular, red, horned demon. Damien remembered it all. Walking out of this study all these times and not seeing his father for a very long time afterward. This was a rare occasion.

'I'd better leave you alone.' Opal leaves the study, the door closing behind them before Damien has the chance to study every detail of the study. He doesn't need to. He has it all memorized by now. Pip, however, is taking his time studying each and every little detail. The devil is also taking his time doing so, Damien especially.

'You've grown a nice pair of horns, my son,' says Satan.

'And you've gotten rid of Saddam?'

Not the right words to say. But good enough. A hell of a lot better than what he could have said.

'Yes,' he says, eyes traveling over to the awkward-feeling blond next to Damien, 'and you've gotten yourself a boyfriend?'

'Yup.'

'What's his name?'

Pip decides to pipe in. 'My name is Phillip Pirrup. But everybody calls me Pip. I'm very pleased to meet you.'

'Same to you,' says Satan. 'I never thought I'd have the oppurtunity to meet my son's mate in person.'

'Me either,' says Pip. 'But what kind of issue did you call us down for?'

'Ah, come and sit down, and I will explain that.'

The two boys did, sitting down at the other side of the desk.

'Now,' Damien begins, 'there won't be any drastic changes?'

'Well...maybe a little drastic,' admits Satan. 'But I'm sure it won't be _too _drastic. Now, let me start from the beginning.'

'Alright then.' Damien leans back in his chair, waiting to hear what his father had to say. He could tell by the way his father was finding his fumbling fingers awfully interesting and by the awkward look on his face that he was nervous, and then he wasn't too sure he would like what his father would have to say.

'You two have heard of the recent church burning in South Park, haven't you?' He said finally.

'Yes,' replies Pip, and for a second Damien was angered at the fact that Pip couldn't put together the two last puzzle pieces here. His assumption was right...Pip's mother wasn't the only one assuming Damien to be the one responsible.

'They think it's me?' Damien asks, not panicked, but instead relieved at how everybody in town was fucking scared of him and he knew they were too pathetic and weak to fight the anti-Christ. Even if Jesus came, then no amount of hope and determination could defeat him.

Pip looks at Damien, astounded at the fact that Damien is rolling his eyes at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, as if this were a teacher yelling at him for cursing. Pip viewed this situation much differently than Damien did - he pictured mobs filling the streets...and in the middle of it all would be Damien, burning on a stick...He'd never forgive himself.

'This is a big deal, Damien!' Pip exclaims, trying to be stern but instead he was squeaking with fear.

'Don't worry about it,' says Damien, 'nobody there is brave enough to come up to me and confront me, let alone go after me. Fat ass will insult me, but that's the worst that'll every happen. Don't worry, sweetheart.' Then he turns to say what he needs to say to Satan. 'Dad, I understand you're concerned, but please understand that not every mortal has the amount of power I have, and teachers won't even give me anything less than a one-hundred there, even if I don't do the schoolwork. I'm not gonna have to go in to hiding or go in disguise or some shit like that. Don't fucking worry about it.'

Satan looked at his son for a minute before finally stating, 'Damien...I trust your judgement. But you know when things are to go out of hand and you know what to do if that happens. Just please...if it looks like the mortals are to overpower you...then don't try to fight them off yourself.'

Damien nods. 'Thank you for your concern, father. But I assure you, nothing's to happen.'

Satan opened up a drawer in his desk and fumbled through what sounded like pieces of metal, eventually coming up with a key. He handed it to Damien.

'This is your key, son,' he said handing it to Damien, 'Suite Number Fifteen. My opinion of the nicest room. You even have a view of the nicer part of Hell. Everything is prepared for you and your sweetheart there. But first, go to the Dining Hall and have yourselves a nice meal. Then, in the morning...don't forget to say good bye to me, Damien...' Then he focused his attention on to Pip, '...and don't forget to be by his side, Pip.'

He didn't say this with any aggresion, and Pip and Damien solemnly nodded, walking out in to a nice hallway. On the hallway hung pictures mostly of people Damien recognized but Pip didn't, along with pictures of Satan, and pictures of Damien. There was even a picture of Damien as a baby, which Pip couldn't help but label his favorite picture ever. No dirty sexual picture of Damien could ever take the place of that one heartwarming picture of little toddler Damien, sitting on the floor and spelling 'HEIL SATAN' with blocks.

'Well, Damien...' Pip remarks, passing all the doors numbered in big red letters as they walked down the hallway, 'this is very nice for Hell, I must say. And so quiet.'

Damien shrugs and says, 'You mortals have this clear idea of what all of Hell is supposed to look like: this big, fiery place with torturous things everywhere...That's the larger portion of Hell, but Hell is divided in to eight different sections. This is the smallest one, where my dad and all of the original fallen angels are supposed to live. This is the nicest section, by the way...my dad knows how to live.'

'Why is it so quiet?'

Damien shrugs. 'They're probably all at the dining hall, which is a great distance from here. But we can take the elevator. The elevators here are cool...instead of just going up and down, they can go in any direction you can think of. And really fast, too. And it's voice-controlled.'

He takes Pip's hand and drags him over to a marble floor where an ordinary-looking elevator was. But there was no buttons. With that, Damien commanded, 'Dining hall.'

And it opened. Inside was beautiful. It was large, with a large window giving a view, a place to sit...Pip made himself at home and stares out the window.

Damien says, 'It'll take us five minutes to get there in comparison to eight hours if we were to walk. You can't even feel what direction you're going in.'

Pip gives a slight nod of recognition before continuing to look out the window. 'Wow...it's so beautiful...'

The sky in Hell always was colored as if the sun was setting; vibrantly filled with pink and orange and purple and geourgeus clouds...and down below it just looked like an orange blob...

'You wouldn't be saying that if you were down there,' says Damien. 'Trust me, it looks beautiful from up here...but I've heard it to be awful down there...'

'You've never been down there?'

'Nope,' says Damien. 'And a good thing, too.'

The two boys look out the window a few more minutes before hearing the elevator click and the doors slide open. Inside it was filled with what looked like millions and millions of...demons. So much red was present, it sickened Pip. He was scared enough of Satan, but seeing millions and millions of beings smaller than he was but that outnumbered him horrified the shit out of him. But still, his man grabbed his hand and he followed. Having Damien around him reassured him a bit, but not by much.

'Master Damien!' interjected a voice as the two were in the middle of the many, many tables.

Damien turned around, releasing Pip's hand in the process. And there was a demon dressed formally in a t-shirt and jeans. 'Hi, Karariel,' Damien greets him.

Karariel yanks on Damien's horns playfully. 'You're growing in nice ones, eh? These should be fully grown in about a month. I remember when I last saw you and you were complaining about the pain in your head...I know...having your horns grow in hurts like hell...'

'...The horns hurt when they grow in?'

Uh-oh. Karariel or whatever his name was happened to be staring at Pip. Pip was nervous, and cursed himself for being as stupid as to attract any attention to himself.

'Oh, and who are you?' Karariel asks, eyebrow creased in curiousity. 'You're mortal, are you not?'

'Um...I'm Pip,' the Brit introduced himself, holding out a shaking hand.

'My boyfriend,' Damien chimed in, helping a little bit.

'Ah! So you have a boyfriend!' Karariel shakes Pip's hand. 'Well, I must say Pip that you are very lucky...'

...And so that affair went over fine. And before long, the news got around the whole cafeteria and Pip and Damien felt awkward as all those eyes were staring at them and whispering about them. Damien grew a little agitated at this, drumming his fingers on the table and waiting for his food. Finally, he lost it. A fireball hit the wall leaving a black mark and Damien snarled, 'Leave me and Pip alone! Get back to your fucking business!'

Damien, being the boss' son, had an authority over these millions and millions of beings, so they went back to their conversations. Or so Damien thought. Secretly, some were bold enough to watch out of the corner of their eye Pip and Damien.

Automatically, Damien shot Pip a smile and said, 'Now we can have dinner in peace.'

Pip was going to open up his mouth to say something when suddenly the waiter came wheeling a cart. He placed white liquor on the table, and poured it in to two crystal clear glasses. Afterwards he placed the two plates on to the table - Pip ordered steak sliced thin with mashed potatoes and onion gravy along with corn. Damien ordered his favorite meal of ribs with french fries and French Onion Soup. The waiter bowed and told Damien and Pip to enjoy their meals. Automatically, Damien said, 'Thank you, servant' and sipped some of the alcohol and spoonfulled some of the French Onion Soup in to Pip's mouth. Music played in the background. Dethklok. Damien's fucking favorite.

'That was very nice soup, Damien,' Pip said, 'what is it called?'

'French Onion Soup.'

'That was extremely well-made. And you know you shouldn't be drinking alcohol.' There was something wrong, though. Not like the correcting type of voice Pip would use when advising Damien not to do something. But in his voice and in his eyes were reflected a replica of something Damien was familiar with all his life. Pain.

'What's wrong?'

'Um...I have something to say,' Pip looks up, and in Damien's head..._Please Pip, don't cry._

'What is it?'

'Is your love for me...for real or just a perverted fantasy of yours?'

Damien looks at Pip for a moment. He doesn't feel anger...just something deeper than sorrow. Some sort of understanding. And he comes to the realization that even somebody as trusting and loving as Pip...if they trusted and loved everybody, then they'd be miserable. And inside of human beings, there's not just love and trust and hope for everything. There are so many questions left unanswered that they just have to ask. Ninety percent of Pip was love and hope and kindness for the world...but the other ten percent was just like Damien. It was what made him enjoy the same music Damien enjoyed and swallow a load of Damien's cum before he got fucked in the ass. Most of all, it was what made him be around the Son of the Devil. And now, Damien could understand more than anything else in the world why this part of Pip was telling Pip not to trust him.

'...For real. Always.' And Damien planted a firm kiss on Pip's lips, thinking, _Yeah, you motherfuckers better be photographing this. _And just as Damien suspected, all eyes were on him and Pip.

Later that night, Pip and Damien discovered the suite was even lovelier than they had ever imagined. A fridge full of food, every technological advance ever invented, drawers and drawers full of every article of clothing imaginable...X-boxes, Playstations, Wiis, video games, a gigantic television, movies, books, and, a hot tub. Despite Pip's protests, Damien wouldn't fiddle around with him that night because the earlier the next morning Pip got home, the better it'd be. Nevertheless, the two had fun expirementing with everything...

...And now Pip was zonked out on the king-sized bed. Damien was wide awake and needed something to entertain himself, so he was looking through the drawers and cabinets that he and Pip hadn't looked through before, trying to occupy his time. He opened up a particular cabinet and beautiful images of objects he had never seen before danced before his eyes, forming a smile across his face. His father wasn't kidding when he said he had prepared everything. And, as he touched the objects with his hands, he thinks for the first time in his life:

_I'm lucky to be the Son of the Devil._

**I have something special planned for you guys in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**During the last chapter, I regretted naming my fanfic Pervert. This is one of those chapters that makes me think again. Lemons are hard for me to write, and therefore this'll end up awful, but hopefully it'll be able to cure your sexual needs and eliminate stress. Enjoy :)**

Pip wakes up, a flashlight in his eyes, startled.

Damien now knows a useful tip: The only way to wake Pip up is by light. He managed to stip Pip off and bind him without causing any problems in Pip's sleep. But now, he's wide awake, looking up at Damien who has the biggest smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

'Wha...whatcha doin'?' Pip asks in a sleepy daze.

'Pip dearest,' Damien replies, 'the question isn't what I am doing, but rather, what I am going to do.' And from behind his back he gets something Pip didn't quite expect: a knife. This, quite frankly, scares the shit out of Pip, causing him to wriggle and wingle around on the bed, and he makes it as far as the floor before he once again catches sight of Damien holding the knife like the devil he is and smiling, and he understands.

He wants to play.

Pip smiles and looks over at the clock ticking on the wall. Four-thirty in the morning. That gives them...three hours and fifteen minutes left to play.

'We'll use this time well,' Pip says nodding, preparing himself for what was to happen next. But Damien knew this time was being wasted, and he wanted to show Pip that when it came to sex, he could do much better than a 'suck my dick and I'll go inside of you'. And with all that merchandise his father left for him, there was plenty of time to do that...and plenty of ways to do that. Oh, how Damien loved variety!

Damien kneeled down on the floor and, observing how he tied Pip up, thought about all the ways he could do this. Pip's hands were tied behind his back, and he was sure to tie the ankles together so that there was still a little space left between Pip's legs for him to wedge in to and then thrust. But he had a different plan.

'If you're good for me...if you're a good boy, then I'll reward you by un-doing the ropes I bound you with, and then I'll give you a damn good penetration. But if you're bad, then I'll give you an even better reason to be a good boy...understand?'

'Yes, Master,' says Pip, nodding his head. The way the words rolled out of Pip's throat like a wave sent a pleasureable feeling down in to Damien's very being. He hadn't enforced that law yet. Already, Pip was being a good boy.

He leaned down to kiss Pip. He gave Pip what he was thought was called a French kiss, and a real one, where he inserted his tongue in to Pip's and he even felt Pip's tongue having a bit of a flick, too. Now _that _was a good kiss.

Damien started off the same way he did the first time - by nibbling on Pip's ear lobe, which he knew well Pip liked. It was sad for Damien to see it begin so awkwardly last time with this tactic, but he heard it felt good, though never having it done to himself, he didn't know. But now he had the proof he needed. Pip was easy to get pleasure from due to the fact that this was only his second time being touched like this by himself or by anyone else, and even to the slightest touch he would go red, let alone at being...

...Pip managed to balance himself up in a sitting position and tilted his head back, giving Damien the perfect oppurtunity to kiss his neck. He set the knife down on the ground and began to do so. His lips were as soft as the flesh on Pip's neck, and Pip liked this, smiling warmly at the nice thought. Damien left a trail of saliva behind him, and when he was on the softest part of Pip's neck, he decided to surprise Pip and prepare him for what was next.

He was practically gnawing on the most sensitive part of Pip's neck.

Pip let out a little yelp of both bliss and surprise at this, and Damien's mouth was tasting little droplets of blood. It was only a little cut. He didn't bite that hard. Damien didn't want to hurt Pip, he just wanted to experiment...

Damien quit biting Pip and seperated, observing the damage he had done. Just a little blob of blood was there. He softly licked the spot, lapping up the blood and taking a deep taste of it, Pip letting out a little sigh in the process. After the spot was clean of blood, it glistened with 'demon spit' and no more blood bothered escaping the wound.

Damien smiled. 'That was just a little thing I decided to do to give you an idea of what is to come next,' he said. 'Now, you're mom doesn't stand over your ass when you're getting dressed, does she?'

'Nope.' Pip shook his head. 'Not anymore.'

Damien lifted the knife up and gave Pip a decent look at it before Pip got in to the proper position, laying down and relaxing.

'Actually, Pip,' says Damien, 'you didn't cause me any trouble here, so I'm going to reward you and -' He grabs Pip by the hair and makes him kneel in a way that Damien could get a perfect view of his white ass and then with a nimble flick of a knife, the rope that once bound Pip's hands was on the floor, and Pip thanked his master and moved his hands a little.

'Ah, so you prefer that? You be good for this one, and you'll get your ankle rope cut, too.'

Pip got back in to the position he was supposed to be in, and with the knife, Damien kneeled in front of him, staring at Pip's chest, thinking about how he was going to do his work. As the Son of the Devil, he was expected to know how to do this shit perfectly, which he did, but that didn't mean he couldn't be creative about it.

'Now boy,' he says, first I'm gonna do some work on your chest, and then, if you're a good boy for the work I'm gonna do between your legs, then you'll be rewarded.'

Damien once again resumes to the same thing he did the last time, doing something he knew from his last experience Pip loved - paying attention to Pip's perfect chest. He kissed it, deeply, paying good attention to his nipples. Nibbling and licking. Pip's back arched a bit, and he sighed, his hands left behind his head.

'You like that?'

'Yes...' Pip breathed.

'After this next little thing here...' Damien holds up his knife in the air, '...you'll get the freedom and the fuck you truly want.'

'I want it, Master.'

'Now say what? Tell me you want it.'

'I want it, Master! Please, oh, fuck! I fucking want it! Give it...give it to my ass right the fuck now!'

Damien was aroused. A bulge was forming large and evident in his jeans right now. And Pip had a boner, too. But Damien didn't want to play the 'say it and then you'll get it game', no matter how god damn pleased he was.

'Did you just curse at me, Pip?'

Pip's face turns in to a smile, for he realizes that Pip has something god damn nice in store for him today. He couldn't help but wonder what it is. There's only one thing he knows for sure. It's gonna be fucking good. And when his ass is having a daily dose of Damien's seed, it'll expose the two for what they truly are: perverts.

'I'm sorry, Master,' Pip replies quickly, not sincere because he wanted that torture really badly, he wanted that eight-inch dick really badly. But he still has to play his part.

'For punishment, I have something for you,' Damien says clamly, his arms crossed. 'But that doesn't excuse you from your original duty. I will do what I had planned all along for you, and then you'll let me give you your punishment - nothing major.'

'Yes, Master.'

'Now Pip...this is a rather difficult thing I am asking you to do. But please do me a favor and...open up your legs as far as you possibly can.'

The Englishman manages to do so a little. Enough for his cock to sink between his thighs a little. Though not enough for Damien to see Pip's asshole, Damien knows he's not going there yet, and knows for now he's working on the thighs. Then he'll move on to the cock.

Pip and Damien are both drenched in sweat. Their dicks are both turned on, and they're both anxious. Damien because he's worried about not doing it right, Pip because he doesn't know what Damien is planning on. And so...

...The Satanist first starts with cutting on Pip's thigh. He was just doing that for starters, but is surprised at just how stimulated Pip is, letting out a little yelp of joy and blood oozed from the jut in his skin, which, Damien suckled away. There's still space between Pip's legs. Still work to be done. First, he simply licks the bare skin, taking in the saltiness of Pip's skin. That was the taste he loved, the taste with a bit of salt but yet so sweet...like butter, he could compare it, too. And so he cut through it, just like butter. It's nessesary not to cut too deep, and is very careful with his sweetheart's skin, licking it. It stings Pip quite a bit, and he sighs.

'You taste good, Pip. Perhaps your skin tastes even better than your blood - and I love blood.'

'Thank you, Master Damien.'

Damien cuts on the opposite side this time; this time the cut was a little longer in length, and a little bit more blood leaked. It takes quite a bit of suckling and licking to get the blood to stop. All of the blood filled Damien's mouth like a fountain, and he finally manages to clean the cut of blood after quite a bit of work on the issue. But the metallic taste lingered in his mouth and his throat, and he figured a bit of something could fix that.

Pip's preparing himself for another cut with the knife when he sees Damien putting the knife down on the ground and putting his lips to Pip's dick. He decides to start with the head of Pip's member first, and then bobs his head up and down. Saliva lubricated Pip's cock, and Pip let out a purr, the most realistic, catlike one Damien had ever heard. And he liked it. Damien's face turned red, and he could hear both of the boy's hearts pumping blood through their veins like drums - _bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump! _Damien's jeans became tight to their very limit when Pip let out a moan and without warning lifted Damien's face off of his cock and came in his face. A little bit was on the nose, but for the most part, landed on his chin and his cheeks. Pleased, Damien licked what he could off of his face, not letting a drop hit the floor.

'Now,' Damien kicks off his black sneakers, 'I would normally give you your punishment now, but my pants are becoming mighty tight...' His hand signals to his aching cock, '...and needs some replenishment.'

Pip manages to get down on to his knees and Damien casually slips his jeans off, revealing some nice pubes. He starts by giving a little dance with his tongue on Damien's member, and then eventually takes the whole thing in to his mouth. Damien likes how much Pip can fit in to his mouth and the way Pip's tongue leaves this little tingling sensation on him and manages to touch the roof of Pip's mouth. Both guys' vibration cords virbate as they let out moans from the back of their throats. Damien makes Pip very aware of the fact that he's to come, and so he does, Pip slurping up his seed.

'You like that?' Damien asks, lifting Pip's head up off of his cock and smiling. 'Now...it's time for your punishment.'

Pip forgot about that, and his whole body clenched with curiousity. What did the Son of the Devil have in store for him? His mind...practically felt the pleasure already. And his body was calling for it, too. Ah...hormones could be a wonderful thing sometimes.

Pip gets up and follows Damien to the bed where Damien sits down and motions for Pip to lay down with his ass beneath him. He smooshes Pip's face down in to the bed and Pip can vaguely recall hearing a drawer or something open up, though it somehow felt unrealistic to him and Pip had this feeling it was his imagination. But yet he wasn't very attentive to the sound and didn't think much of it.

The mortal finds himself gasping from lack of air when finally Damien lets go and after a gasp of breath he turns his head to see Damien holding a familiar object: a wooden ruler. Pip feels as if his eyes are to fall out of his head. He'd never taken that kind of blow to the ass, ever. But he shouldn't be surprised. Even Pip was well aware of the fact that this was a common practice.

'Im'ma do this to ya until this snaps. You gottit, bitch?'

Pip nods. 'Yes...' he hastily adds in, '...Master.'

Damien holds Pip's face down at the sheets. At least it didn't put breathing through his nose and mouth off limits this time, though. Pip breathes heavily for a moment, and for a second he thinks Damien isn't going to do it, but then...

...He feels it before he hears it. Solid wood slamming against soft, bare flesh. Pip lets out a yelp of he doesn't know what. Pain, maybe? Bliss? Damien strikes yet again. And again. Harder and closer together are the blows each time. And each time, Pip's ass gets redder and redder and redder until it looks like its about to bruise. Pip quickly adjusts to this new treatment and soon finds himself turned on again. Though it became more difficult to count as time went on due to the quickening pace and...other senses working besides thoughts, Pip counted sixty four blows before a new sound erupted throughout the room and he finally was free enough of pain to notice Damien's dick nudging his own. But then he realized what the unfamiliar sound was. The sound of wood snapping.

Damien throws the two pieces of the ruler on the ground letting go of Pip in the process, and Pip's lets his sore ass rest on Damien. Both of them are panting, Pip more so than Damien. Pip sweats with anticipation, wondering what Damien has for him next.

Damien looks down at Pip for a second and then says, 'You should have saw what I did to your poor little ass, Pip. I'm sorry for what I did.' Then he pauses for a second. 'Whadya say I finish it off nicely?'

Pip nods at his Master eagerly.

'Okay. Do you want it from the front or from behind?'

'I think...' Pip pauses in thought, '...I think I'll have it from behind this time.'

Pip turns in to the proper position, and yet again he hears Damien reaching in to the drawers and grabbing an object. He hears the sound of a switch being flicked and what sounds like one of those moving toothbrushes on. Damien holds the object in his hand. It's green, and a fucking huge motherfucker. It should stretch Pip out pretty good, and apparently, it vibrates. Never seen anything like it before. But the first thought that occured to Damien when he held it in his hand was how to penetrate Pip with it...it was perfect.

Damien shoves it inside his boyfriend. Pip lets out a gasp and knows it's not his boyfriend for two reasons. The first reason is: Since when does Damien vibrate? The second reason: No offense to Damien, but this is a lot bigger than he's used to...

Pip gives out an immediate reaction. His back arches and his ass goes up in to the air, and in Pip's arms is a clump of the covers. He pants, and Damien goes in and out. Damien even speeds up his pace when Pip begs of him to. Pip lets out little squeaks and moans and cries and Damien does less so. He fiddles with Pip's dick, though, which is dangling between his legs. But then, suddenly, Damien pulls down the swtich to off and pulls it out of Pip's ass.

Pip drops down on to the bed and gives Damien a look with those eyes, those eyes that had taken Damien in when he first met Pip...so deeply. Damien kissed him, and threw the sex toy to the side. Damien arose and stretched his arms, yawning, and while he was doing so, he found Pip's knees up and over his head. Pip winked at Damien. And then Damien understood.

He thrusted in to Pip, pre-cum leaking from both their dicks, and Damien went at full speed to the point that if they were being video taped, it'd be all blurry. But it most certainly wasn't blurry to Pip, who was looking up at Damien, who, surprisingly, was on the verge of orgasming...even more so than he was. Damien's head tilted back, and so he came inside, and not long after that, as a matter of fact, directly after that, white liquid flowed out of Pip's body right on to Damien's face.

And for the majority of the rest of their time in hell, Pip and Damien were in the hot tub.

**That, in my opinion, was fucking awful. I've been really depressed lately. But this week I'm on vacation, and hopefully with that, along with my mood, my writing will be enchanced.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Wednsday afternoon, the curtains closed, preventing any sunlight from entering the room. The room most certainly was dull, especially for Eric Cartman, whom also happened to be the most unattentive student in the room. Cartman was actually very intelligent in spite of peoples' differing opinions of him, but his lack of interest was...well, it made his grades horrible.

In his notebook with a gel pen he finished up his essay on World Religions. He had done most of it that night until his boyfriend, Kyle Brofloski, came over...and then, he got a little bit of a bone...

The Jew just finished presenting his report to the class. He was very much an introvert and was now happy to be scurrying back to his seat. The teacher wrote down Kyle's grade in to the notebook. Though the Nazi wasn't paying much attention, he knew that obviously it was a good grade, partially because of his religion Kyle was smart and partially because that was just the way Kyle was. Cartman sighed and bored, he stares at Kyle's ass and drums his fingers on the table. He knew that the teacher was about to call his name...

'Eric Cartman?' her eyes rose from the paper over to the weirdly good-looking fat kid in the center of the room. 'Do you have your paper?'

'Yup.' Cartman rose from his desk with his open notebook and casually strolls down the aisle whistling. Kenny mumbles 'Boom, boom, boom' as Cartman goes by, and Kenny gets a foot in the balls.

He makes it to the front of the room in front of all the desks. Then he begins to recite the words that were written so clearly on the paper.

'Cultures all over the world have religions. Religions have been the center of certain cultures' lifestyles for many years. Atheism is the lack of belief in a God. Agnosticism is the unknowing of any god. Pantheism is the belief that god is all around us. Polytheism is the belief in many gods. And monotheism is the belief in only one god. The world's three main religions are Christianity, Islam, and and Judaism. Everybody who isn't a Christian will go to hell. The Muslims are all terrorists. Jews -' he pointed a finger at Kyle - 'are the greediest people in this society -'

'Shut the fuck up, fat ass!'

The snarl came from the red-headed Jewish boy who was sitting in the front row. He flew up from his seat and his pencil came up with it, flying at Cartman and missing him by about six inches and hit the Smart Board.

Damien sighed, resting his chin in his hand, knowing that it was all an act and that tonight a good anal would be given to Kyle. Cartman was smart - he made sure damn well that nobody was to find out about him and his little boyfriend. The Satanist had to give that to them, at least.

'You filthy asshole!'

This happened almost every day.

'Eric Cartman and Kyle Brofloski!' snaps the teacher. 'You have both been to the main office six times this year! One more outburst like that and I'll make sure you're both suspended!'

Kyle returned to his desk, teeth still clenched. But, obeserving their eye contact, Damien could tell Cartman was basically saying in his head, 'See you tonight, Jew.'

Cartman continued. 'The world's main religions are Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Atheism and Hinduism...and Buddhism. Sometimes religions have different branches - meaning that some groups in one religion will interpret a different part of their religion in a different way. For example, Sunni and Shia are the two branches of Islam, and Catholicism is an example of one branch of Christianity.

'All religions have differing ideas. Some mention things that others don't - for example, in Christianity, the afterlife is mentioned while in many religions nothing of the sort is mentioned. In Hinduism and Buddhism, people believe in reincarnation. In Christianity, we believe that unbelievers and bad people go to Hell. Hell is run by Satan. Damien is Satan's son, and Damien also burned down the church...'

'Please shut up, Cartman. And Mr. Hepp, please give him an F.'

The voice came from an unexpected source. A heavy British accent was laced in the voice, and Damien had to look over and stare at his boyfriend, who was glaring at Cartman. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth made Pip go so out of character momentarily. And even more amazing, Pip wasn't looking down, thinking he was going crazy to say that.

Cartman glared back at Pip. There was tons of glaring going on, and Damien knew this better than anybody. He could practically feel glares being pushed in to the back of his head, and kids turned back in their desks just to give him these cold looks. Damien bared his teeth, showing off a fanged, scary look, and the kids turned around, getting the message, but Damien knew this wouldn't ware the kids off later in time. And he could still feel these looks behind him...he turned around and did the same thing to the other side of the room, but it didn't do much, as if it were impossible to get the looks off of their faces. And it was then that Damien had come to understand that his father's warning was for real...But he reassured himself in the back of his head that they'd never be able to cause him any harm. And then the nervousness tackled him yet again. They'd never be able to cause _him _any harm...

He looked over at his boyfriend, who still continued to defy his nature and stay in a defensive stance.

'That's it!' Mr. Hepp snapped. Both Damien and Pip came to the realization that he was actually glaring at Damien rather than Cartman; but with his teeth grinding, he said, 'Mr. Cartman, go to the main office.'

'That isn't fucking fair!' Cartman snarled back, his cheeks red with fury. 'You son of a bitch, go to hell...'

'...I'll be sure to report that to the principal as well,' said Mr. Hepp, and now his eyes were removed from Damien's direction, for which Damien drew a sigh of relief. Then after a pause, the teacher continued, 'Mr. McCormick, escort Mr. Cartman to the main office, won't you? After all, I don't want him ditching out.'

Wordlessly, Kenny rose from his seat, and the door slammed behind them, leaving Cartman's bitching and whining to be heard in the hallway but not in the room.

And for the rest of the school day, Damien felt something seriously wrong.

Mr. Hepp's glaring eyes went back to Damien yet again. Damien sat uneasily in his seat, the worst thoughts in his head, kids silent, passing the occasion note, whispering the occasional message. But it wasn't like the norm, where there would sometimes be a giggle or a smile. There would be an occasional time, when paranoid, that Damien would turn back just to see the people behind him, making sure they didn't have a gun to the back of his head. But he watched Pip with an even closer eye, making sure nobody was to harm him. More likely than not, is seemed that Damien wasn't the only one surprised at Pip's actions there.

The bell rang. _Ring ring ring ring!_

Damien's body clenched with terror, and with every step he took, his joints felt like loose screws, and he wouldn't have been surprised if all the complex little bones in his legs disassembled suddenly. His stomach wasn't much better...now he knew why the term 'Butterflies in the stomach' was used. And he couldn't even get any peace of mind. For the rest of the day all he could think of was what would happen to Pip, and during the course of the periods where Pip wasn't there with him, it was the worst.

So relief flooded his body and his mind when he ran outside when that last bell of the day rang and the whole school was finally dismissed. He saw Pip in the distance, and ran over to him at full speed, and for the first time since first period one his legs didn't feel flimsy at all. He tackled Pip to the ground and was on top of him, howling with laughter. Pip seemed confused at the fuss, but was still happy at it nevertheless.

'Damien,' he whispered, 'you wouldn't want anybody to find out about us, would you?'

Paranoid, Damien looked around him and sighed in relief when he realized nobody was staring at them.

He got up off of Pip and Pip got up after, and they went on their way walking home. Damien transformed in to Christopher Kipper.

'Say Damien,' Pip conversed, 'you have every magic power there is. Don't you have a teleportation power?'

'Yup,' replied Damien, 'but I want to spend time with you, so I don't use it.'

A voice inside Damien's head screams 'Epic fail!' and Damien views this comment as some kind of gushing, which he really isn't used to doing. He almost views it as a fuck-up.

'Why, thank you!' Pip leans over and kisses Damien on the cheek, at which Damien almost turns in to a tomato. He just thanks god a scarf is covering his mouth, because his mouth is open and he's not used to this kind of fluff from anybody. But then again, he should have expected Pip to be a fluff-ish person...

He was just sorry he had to break the ice.

'...And there's something I need to talk to you about,' Damien says, and once he sees the look of concern on Pip's face he really regrets saying anything. But then he remembers that safety is at risk here...

'What is it?'

'I was wondering about today...when Cartman insulted me and accused me of burning down the church?'

Pip nods solemnly. 'Exactly as your father warned us.'

'But I wasn't thinking about my father's warning at the time - not really hard, anyway - and today, I have a lot of concern for you because I know I'm not always going to be there to protect you, and...your parents aren't exactly the toughest people out there...'

'...It's okay,' Pip reassured him, 'I'm sure they won't go after me.'

'They will if they know I'll do anything to protect you.'

**Sorry it took so long to update. Lately I've had more inspiration for oneshots than I have for this story. But I have a good idea for the next chapter. Lately I've realized that I never thanked you guys for reading and reviewing and favoriting. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but I promise the next one will be much more eventful :)**


	9. Chapter 9

He can't believe he let Pip go home. But Pip was so confident that nothing was going to happen that...

Damien is surprised his occasion case of insomnia didn't act up that night. The reason he slept soundly that night was probably because he went to Opal and talked to her, asked her if she was to disown him because of who he fell in love with. She just sighed, poured vodka in to a glass, took a sip of it.

'Damien,' she sighs, 'you do know you're like a son to me, don't you?'

Damien nods. 'You raised me.'

She takes another gulp. 'I remember when my father first gave me to you, begged me to take care of you. At first I rolled my eyes in disgust at the thought of raising a baby, I hated children, but then I got to know you and love you, as chessily doting that might be. And I just wanted to let you know, that if this makes you happy, then...'

'Thank you, Opal,' Damien nods. 'But now I just don't know.'

'Don't know about what?' The dazzling redhead's head rose, and she looked at Damien, wanting badly to know what he was so unsure of. She hoped that maybe it was something she could give him advice on. After all, she was a whole lot older than she looked.

'About whether or not I should be with him.'

'You love him, don't you?' Opal queries.

'Yes, very much. But that's the thing. It turns out what Dad was telling me was true - that church burning thing - these people do believe I'm responsible. And I'm worrried, because everybody knows that Pip's my best friend, and...' Damien can't believe it. He's practically on the verge of crying. And he's just so fucking disgusted with himself...

'...And you think they're gonna go after him?'

'Yeah.' Damien finds the mahogany table below him mighty interesting and hopes it'll conceal his shame.

'Now you listen to me, you little demon,' Opal yanks on one of Damien's horns, pulling Damien's face up so that she can see his face. She pulled his hair out of his face so that she could see a pair of black eyes and said, 'Now you stay with Pip. You break up with him, you'll let those assholes at your school control you. You ain't weak, Damien. You just let 'em know that you'll never, ever let them hurt Pip. Ever. You understand?'

Damien nods, and his voice box torn, he manages to mouth a 'Thank you' to Opal. Opal just nods back, and lets Damien know that she understands and there's no reason to thank her.

'Now you just get your ass to bed.'

The demon nods, smiles, and gets up from the table, creeping up the stairs to bed. And for the rest of the night, he's dreamless, sleeping in peace of mind. But that perfect slumber is soon to be interrupted.

Violent pounding at the door.

Damien wakes with a start, automatically forgetting the sleep he savored. He gets his bare ass out of bed and picks up his abandoned jeans from the ground, pulling them on. The clock reads nine-thirty. Fuck! He's an hour and a half late for school!

He runs down the staircase and finds Opal already at the door. She's dressed in her red robe.

Damien garbles, 'Who is it?'

Opal can barely make out Damien's words, and bitchily she replies, 'I have no idea. Wait for me to open the door at least, will you?'

But they don't have to. Beside the door there's this slender window, and while the pounding on the door never had stopped, the individual committing the slamming on the door pounds on the window, leaving a bloody handprint...And by the hand size and color, Damien knows who the individual is.

'Open the fucking door!' Damien snarls like an animal, jumping foward and unlocking the door, opening it and grabbing his boyfriend. Pip is bloody and breathing heavily, heart pounding. One of his eyes are black and his knees and hands and cheek are smothered with a thick layer of blood.

And Damien blamed himself for letting Pip go home yesterday. He should have...he should have trusted his gut instinct...

In disbelief, Opal gawked.

'Help him, you stupid bitch!' Damien snapped, and Pip attempts to move, making it evident that he walked with a limp and obviously broke or sprained something. Damien helps him the best he possibly can, and the walk up the stairs is quite a journey. The Brit every once in a while sputtered in pain.

Opal rushed up the stairs in the little bit of room that is still left, rushing in to the kitchen. Damien hears her slamming and opening a drawer, and then sees her rushing in to the living room with a first aid kit. Pip gasps in pain, and then says, 'Cartman...'

It takes every bit of patience in Damien's body not to snap 'Cartman what! What did he do to you?' But he knows he had to comfort Pip before questioning him.

The two make it to the couch, where Damien sets Pip down carefully. Pip's head is resting on a pillow. 'Thank you...Damien...and Opal...my ankle...I think it's sprained...'

'Which one?'

'My right,' Pip says, looking down at his injured area.

'Here's a pillow for that,' says Opal, and Damien turns around just in time to catch the pillow his adopted mother tosses to him.

'Thanks,' says Damien, regarding how lucky he was to have her around.

Without a complaint of pain from Pip, Damien gets Pip's hurt ankle on the pillow. Opal comes in with a wet paper towel and begins wiping blood off of Pip's knees, face and hands, revealing cuts on the face and hands. She then begins taking cotton balls and soaking them in alcohol to prevent infection.

While she is doing so, Damien asks, 'Cartman did this to you?'

'Yes,' said Pip. 'And Kenny. They approached me while I was walking to school. I heard laughing behind me and knew it was them. Eric yelled at me to turn around and I didn't, so one of them pushed me down and they both laughed. I don't know which one pushed me down. But I landed on my face and knees and cut myself up real bad, and then I was yanked up by my hair, and they threw me down the steep ledge on the side of the road. It did a job on my ankle - took me a long time to climb up the ledge. I even rolled in to a tree.'

Just when Damien thinks Pip's done, he continues, 'And you were right yesterday...When I was rolling down, they were saying things about you...'

All of a sudden, a wave of grief hits Damien. He knew it. And he had this little feeling that next time, they'd do much more than just push Pip down and sprain his ankle. He had no idea what he was going to do with himself. There was no doubt that when Pip's parents heard their son had skipped school, they'd be pissed, and in no time...but he couldn't move around with Pip in this condition. But he _only _had a sprained ankle. Maybe he could get Pip a crutch or something...

But then the thought yet again occurs to him about Cartman. What was he going to do about him?

'I'm going out,' said Damien after a minute, beginning to turn around.

'Damien,' Opal protests. 'Stay here. Deal with whatever you have to deal with later. But for now, stay here and think everything through.'

Damien shuts up and sits down on the couch, sighing and resting his head in his hands. He has a minute of peace to himself before Pip has yet another announcement to make.

'You were gonna go and beat them, weren't you?'

Damien looks up at Pip. 'Yeah, I most certainly was.'

'You know, Opal's right. You should think of a more intelligent plan. Not just go and violently beat them. With an intelligent plan, you'll be more likely to get your way.'

Damien exhales, sorting through the options he has. He doesn't see many. And the ones that he did see weren't exactly 'epically genius'. And then, just like that night he knew he wouldn't be able to go over and see Pip ever again, a resolution came.

And just like that night, the plan was excellent.

...

'Hey, Cartman!'

'Christopher Kipper' approached the fenced yard where the high school students went to hang out and play sports and all that shit. The four boys - Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman - were playing basketball. Cartman made the last shot.

Damien was observing this, his arms folded across his chest casually. He had to yell his greeting twice.

'What!' Finally he caught the fat ass' attention.

The basketball hit the floor and was on a roll, and Cartman was over near the fence.

'Who are you?' asked the Nazi.

'I'm Chris. I'm here on behalf of Pip Pirrup. The British kid who you beat the shit out of yesterday.' These words poured out of Damien's mouth. He was looking foward to the words that were to come.

Cartman just managed to open up his fat mouth when suddenly the unusual boy said, 'May Stan Marsh please exit the area so that I might be able to talk to these individuals: Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and Kyle Brofloski?'

'For what?' pipes up Stan.

'Never mind for what. Just go and play with your girlfriend in the bathroom or something,' says Damien, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. 'Just fuck off, dude. Okay?'

Stan fucks off, the gate slamming behind him. Surprisingly, Stan didn't tell Wendy and then Wendy didn't tell Bebe and then Bebe didn't tell the whole school. There was only a few people near the fence, and even so, they were only casually leaning.

A sigh comes out. 'I just wanted to tell you guys that if you don't quit bullying Pip I'm gonna tell everybody that Cartman's fucking Kyle in the ass.'

'What?'

Cartman looks like his eyeballs are gonna fall out of his head. Kyle looks like he misheard something. Same as Cartman, pretty much. Kenny looks even more shocked...

'What the fuck!' Kenny exclaims. 'You guys are together?...What is this dude saying?'

'What I'm saying is simple,' says Damien. 'If you guys don't leave Pip alone, I'm gonna tell everybody the secret Cartman and Kyle have been hiding.'

'Dude,' says the Jew, looking rather pissed off, because that was just his demeanor. 'I don't even know you, but I do know that what you're saying is bullshit. I never got together with Cartman. Why, we hate each other, for fuck sake!'

Kyle was a convincing liar. Kenny nods, seemingly in agreement with his friend. Cartman still looks shocked. Damien was sure he liked this Cartman best, because this Cartman knew the vocabulary 'Shut up'.

'Ah, I thought you'd say that.' The biggest smile is drawn on Damien's face. 'Kenny...why don't you come over here?'

The blond manages to storm over there. Damien knows that underneath his parka, there's this look on Kenny's face that says 'I'm looking foward to the bullshit'.

And that was the best part of it. It was time to prove him wrong. To make these crazy accusations correct.

Out of the blue, Damien sticks a gloved hand in to the pocket of his parka and pulls out a folded little note. Through the holes in the fence, he hands it to Kenny.

'Evidence, my friend.'

Kenny takes the note and unfolds it. It's printed on looseleaf. In the distance, the two other teens' faces turn red. And not from the cold.

A muffled voice recites the letter.

'J-O-O,' Kenny starts, 'this is the first time in a week you're gonna be able to come over to my house so I can fuck you up. I really enjoy being with you...like this. Even when I don't have my cock in your ass. I remember when you never would have touched me. The old times. But let's try to forget then. Until then, kiss me through the phone. Cartman.'

Kenny refolds the letter and shoves it in his pocket. He turns around and looks at the two lovers. 'So this is what you've been hiding from us, eh?' he asks. But even with his unidentifiable voice, it's easy to tell he's not pissed.

No answer.

Kenny turns back and takes one last look at Damien. 'Thanks, Chris,' he says. 'We'll avoid Pip.'

'C'mon guys,' he says, motioning for the Nazi and the Jew to follow him. Speechlessly, the two obey.

And Damien can't help but wonder where things will go.

**So this is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long and wasn't the best I could do. But please fav and review! Thanks.**


End file.
